shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Normand/Abilities and Powers
Taking a single step towards his prey, nobody notices his presence, even while in the open, he is hidden. One runs and runs, as far as he can to escape his claw, but he reappears, again and again. Without fail he does so. Prey attempts to take down their predator, but to no avail, he simply steps away, even if momentarily. From sight he conceals, from sounds he is blocked, from smells he emits no waft, and from senses he disappears. Prey gains a sense of security, and begins to calm themself. Letting go of their guard, he strikes from behind, his black blade, an extension of his shadow, curving around one's neck. With only the slightest effort, their heads roll on the ground, beneath the child's emotionless gaze. Misfortune and misery is wrecked upon others, yet he remains calm. Walking off with blade drenched in blood, he seeks his next target. Powers and Abilities Anthony, despite his young age, is a genius of the highest caliber, his very intellectual capacity, combined with his own innate physical abilities and unique abilities granted to him through various experimentation and natural achievement cause him to be known as the most powerful child genius of his time, if not, in all time. Anthony is able to complete any given task with very little effort and always attempts to find tasks that give him a truly threatening challenge. Anthony has always desired one simple goal, to become the strongest and die with that title. A result of this, Anthony's very skills demonstrate his willingness to achieve the position of strongest, and his genius only helps in that regard. Capable of fighting on-par with Marine Admirals, as well as pirates of extreme power, Anthony's power gives him the edge against most, if not, all opponents. His intellectual capacity allows him to read through most, if not all of his enemy attacks, whether they be Devil Fruit enhanced or not, and in a fitting manner, counters with his own abilities. Anthony's skill to remain in the shadow's and strike at exact timing is impeccable and unrivaled by those who came before and after him. Capable of seamlessly blending into environments, his fighting has a sense of surprise behind it, attacking with his own swordsmanship and assassination techniques, or even using his elemental abilities to his advantage, maneuvering the terrain to his very whim. Anthony is an extremely powerful combatant whose prowess is one that is envied among others, and many legendary pirates, and even his comrades comment upon his abilities. Physical Attributes Immense Speed: One of Anthony's most prominent traits is his superhuman speeds which he is able to move at. Anthony has proven himself to be, likely, the fastest man in his crew and his speed allows him to fight on-par with even higher-level opponents effortlessly. Anthony, through immense training and his own dedication, has increased his leg strength to the point where the pressure exerted from stepping off a solid area gives him such momentum that he seemingly is able to close large gaps of distance instantaneously. His speed is such that he is able to literally run on water! Combined with his hydrokinesis, he is able to evaporate the water that streams behind him due to the immense friction he conjures as a result of his speed, causing water particles to fasten at amazing rates, thus splitting from one another. It is not only his leg speed that is amazing, but also his entire bodily movements. When drawing and subsequently sheathing his blade, it seems that he hasn't even moved, when in fact, his speed is such that he is able to effortlessly move to one position and return back to his original position in not even a split-second, allowing for him to use simultaneous movements while they appear as mere twitches at best. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Due to his intense training in the art since childhoos. He has gained a level of mastery over his own body where his movements are literally reflex. He is able to, without any prior thinking, be able to dodge attacks that he has seen, or has experienced from other users before. He is said to even be able to attack opponents and do seemingly impossible feats with his body reflexes alone, not even relying on his five senses to a certain point. *'Enhanced Bodily Coordination': Although seemingly an irrelevant skill when moving at high speeds, Anthony has been able to achieve such a state with his speed that he is able to utilize several separate movements consecutively with such fluent gestures that they all seemingly blend into a single move. This allows him to perform near miraculous feats of agility and movement even while seemingly being out of control when utilizing his high speed movement. *'Enhanced Acrobatics': Showing himself to be a masterful practitioner of acrobatics. Anthony has proven himself to remain airborne and utilize several tricks such as cartwheels, back-flips and somersaults without much effort. Even without the boost of speed, he is able to evade several devil-fruit and artillery assaults with ease and grace. *'Air-Enhanced Speed': Due to his aerokinesis, he has displayed the ability to manipulate the molecules of the air behind him in order to boost his already extreme speeds to massive levels. Due to the enhanced speeds, he actually breaks the sound barrier, however the intense backlashes of this are that his body is placed in immense strain immediately afterward. However, Anthony commonly uses this in short bursts in order to effectively be able to combat a target without the need of wasting time. Enhanced Strength: Although his strength pales in comparison to his speed, Anthony has displayed a relatively large amount of brute force which he uses excellently in combat. In conjunction with his speed, Anthony is able to increase the momentum of his blows to the point where a single slash in the air is able to fire off compressed waves of air pressure capable of shattering through stone. He is noted to be able to block attacks from physically powerful opponents with some effort, although this does tend to injure himself as well. *'Earth-Enhanced Strength': By manipulating the surrounding earth to coat his limbs, he is able to exponentially increase both their strength and durability, providing as a defense against exceedingly powerful attacks without his limb being scarred, albeit this restricts his movement somewhat. *'Air-Enhanced Momentum': Through the build-up of momentum and potential energy through much movement, Anthony is able to continuously spin and build up potential energy that surrounds either his blade or any of his limbs. Then, when the amount of potential energy is sufficient, Anthony may either, compress, or expand the aerial currents and shoot them out from the medium they surround, causing immense damage to any target. Due to the technique's nature, this causes tremendous piercing damage that can put a hole through a human effortlessly. Enhanced Durability: Anthony, like his strength, has also displayed a relatively large amount of resistance towards attacks. Although not near the likes of say, Whitebeard or Luffy, Anthony is still able to take on weaker physical attacks and only gain minor bruises. Soon after, he is able to quickly retaliate with powerful blows, with either, his blade or his body, dependent on the situation. *'Earth-Enhanced Durability': Like his strength, Anthony is able to surround his body with an earthen substance, commonly using hardened sand or sometimes complete rock when surrounding a particular limb. This allows him to cushion attacks, and thus providing extra resistance against them. Combined with Anthony's reflexes in using his elemental abilities, he will commonly use this ability in the most appropriate manner. Martial Art Skill Expert Martial Artist: Due to the fact that the majority of his life was spent in refining his swordsmanship skills, Anthony didn't get much time to enhance his skills in martial arts, and has only been able to achieve the skill he has currently through observation and mimicking of other styles. Anthony is quite skilled in this form of combat. He employs a style that involves much movement and gives an opponent very little time to deal a blow. Constantly on the offensive, Anthony occasionally reveals openings in his tactics, although, only those who are able to both deduce and counter his techniques are those who can truly block his techniques. Others, are simply prey to his fists and legs, nothing more, nothing less. *'Element-Induced Martial Arts': Anthony, stemming from his psychic abilities, has created a very unique and powerful form of martial arts that involves the gathering and usage of individual elemental properties to enhance his own bodily strengths and remove weaknesses, creating a devastating style of combat. However, the major weakness to this style is Anthony's own mental state. In order to perfectly use this style, Anthony must be in a complete state of calm, and cannot be influenced by exterior emotions which can imbalance the usage of his psychic abilities, creating devastating backlashes. :*'Fūkata' (風型 Air Pattern) :*'Hikata' (火型 Fire Pattern) :*'Suikata' (水型 Water Pattern) :*'Chikata' (地型 Earth Pattern) Intellectual Skills Assassination Skills Swordsmanship Unique Abilities His steps on the earth cause tremors, a single wave of his hand erupts flames, a sweep of his blade causes tornadoes, and a single thought manifests a tidal wave! His presence brings about ruin, yet alongside it, rejuvenation. Trees regrow at sonic speeds, still water flows once again and life is brought back into this silent world...Powers of destruction and healing, it is his decision. Whether he uses it for good, or evil. Anthony, from the meager age of six years old, had already been recognized for his psychic powers, namely, for his Aerokinesis. However, due to the greed of several elite scientists, they took him forcibly, and attempted to enhance his powers to unprecedented levels. Through the implantation of various genes from other psychic users, Anthony's body was put through truly enormous strain as the genes attempted to take over his natural genes, causing various, irreparable genetic mutations in his body, that he doesn't wish to describe in any manner. However, through much patience and mental strengthening, Anthony was finally able to utilize these powers to some level of mastery. Even then however, the strain that these abilities put upon Anthony's body and mind are truly enormous, dependent on the actual power he uses them in. Anthony cannot utilize two different forms of psychic abilities at once, and can barely use one without gaining an immense strain on his mind. Stemming from this strain are migraines, and sometimes, to a higher extent, hallucinations, nausea and even vomiting. Although Anthony takes severe precautions as to how much he uses these abilities. He also is attempting to increase his mental stability and strength through various exercises in order to prolong the usage of these abilities. Terrakinesis (テラキネシス Terakineshisu) Pyrokinesis (パイロキネシス Pairokineshisu) Hydrokinesis (ハイドロキネシス Haidorokineshisu) Aerokinesis (エアロキネシス Earokineshisu) Chlorokinesis (クロロキネシス Kurorokineshisu) Haki Category:Character Subpages